ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Albedo
Albedo is a character introduced in Ben 10: Alien Force. He was introduced in episode Good Copy, Bad Copy. Originally a Galvan and Azmuth's former assistant, Albedo was turned into a red-eyed, white-haired clone of Ben after a failed attempt to take Ben's Omnitrix. Albedo has become quite popular amongst the fans, and played a major role in the series by introducing the Ultimatrix. He has a red jacket, instead of a green one and his name comes from the term Albedo, which derives from alchemy and psychology and refers to a person's unconscious personality or anima/animus. It also means light reflecting off of a surface, referring to him as a copy of Ben. Appearance Albedo is a clone of Ben created through a nearly successful attempt to recreate the Omnitrix. He first appears exactly like Ben and wears the exact same clothing. But after his and Ben's Omnitrix reacted to each other, it sent out a pulse that damaged his form, changing his colors. The energy from the pulse turned his hair white, his eyes red, and turned the colors of his jacket from green with white stripes to red with black stripes. His Galvan form was shown in Double or Nothing, before reverting back to human. Personality Albedo is portrayed as a rude, arrogant and ambitious individual exhibiting sociopathic tendencies. He is unaccepting of Ben's right to wear the Omnitrix, feeling that only he had the right to wield such power. He bears an animosity towards Azmuth, even so much as claiming the credit for the creation of the Omnitrix for himself. Originally being a scientist, he speaks with a larger vocabulary, being more intellectual than Ben, though in a rather cold and condescending manner. Because he had gained Ben's DNA, Albedo acquired Ben's cravings and habits, which he considers utterly repulsive: He has the same taste in food, scratches himself in inappropriate places, and his left eye twitches when he lies. As a running gag, he develops a craving for chili fries, even more than Ben himself, calling it a "human weakness." Originally he had hated this habit, but develops a liking for them, though he denies this and blames it on his human DNA. Albedo is suspicious and distrustful of others. During his brief team up with Vilgax, he had his suspicion of Vilgax betraying him from the very beginning, which later proved correct after they had beaten Ben and taken his Omnitrix. Powers and Abilities In all his appearances so far, Albedo used various copies or variantes of the Omnitrix. He originally had an Omnitrix he had built himself, giving him access to all of Ben's current alien forms. However, his Omnitrix was only worked by syncing data from the real Omnitrix, inadvertently causing him to assume Ben's form as it was the default. This Omnitrix was destroyed by Azmuth at the end of Good Copy, Bad Copy. In the two-part Alien Force finale,'' The Final Battle, Albedo used the Ultimatrix, a new version of the Omnitrix semi-completed by Azmuth and completed by himself. Unfortunetly, at the time it was syncing data and information from the Omnitrix, meaning Ben was still the default unless he could reset the Omnitrix. In addition to the ability to turn into any of Ben's aliens, he could make them evolve into much more powerful Ultimate Forms. The Ultimatrix was later taken from him by Ben. Albedo is highly intelligent, "very smart even for a Galvan" according to Dwayne McDuffie, and has a large amount of knowledge about the Omnitrix, having been Azmuth's assistant. He was able to create a copy of the Omnitrix that, despite the mishap of turning him into a clone of Ben, worked perfectly, as well as successfully complete the Ultimatrix by integrating its energy core on his modified former Omnitrix's band, possibly using the extra energy to evolve the aliens. It was also confirmed that Albedo was the one who created the function to allow the aliens to evolve, not Azmuth. Albedo is also shown to be a very good fighter, seeing as how he could easily defeat Gwen and Kevin with just one alien each, whereas Ben needed multiple aliens just to defeat Gwen or Kevin individually. He is even shown to hold his own against a few hundred Humungousaurs as Ultimate Humungousaur for a long while before he got tired. Because of this, he has never lost an actual fight except against the Bioids which to be fair consisted of hundreds of thousands of them against one of him. Thanks to a modification he made to himself, Albedo can now change into his alien forms without the need for an Omnitrix or Ultimatrix. Ben 10: Alien Force Albedo was originally a brillant young Galvan scientist, who served as Azmuth's assistant in the conception of the Omnitrix Project. At some point before his first on-screen appearance, he asked Azmuth for an Omnitrix for himself, as he didn't trust "a mere human". When Azmuth refused, stating there could only be one Omnitrix, Albedo used his knowledge of the project to build a copy, and set it to match Ben's. However, by doing so, he unintentionally put Ben's DNA as the default, causing him to lose his Galvan form and become a clone of Ben. Disgusted by what had happened to him, Albedo traveled to Earth in ''Good Copy, Bad Copy, believing it'd allow him to turn back to normal. During his search for Ben, he savagely attacked at least 3 Forever Knights castles, and multiple DNAlien hives, in order to get information, causing the knights to believe Ben was attacking them for no reason and getting Gwen's and Kevin's attention. When Albedo and Ben eventually met during Albedo's rampage at another Knight castle, Albedo pretended to be the creator of the Omnitrix, accusing Azmuth of being a liar, and asked Ben to give it back to him. When Ben, suspicious, refused (after Kevin made him notice the twitch on his left eye each time he lied, which Ben has as well), Albedo transformed and attacked him in order to take his Omnitrix by force. After clashing with him twice, their Omnitrix locked with each other, almost causing a feedback that could have destroyed a whole galaxy. During the process, Albedo's human form was damaged resulting in him becoming a photo negative version of Ben. Azmuth then arrived and destroyed Albedo's Omnitrix, trapping him in his human form as punishment and sending him to prison in the Null Void. Blaming Azmuth and Ben for his condition, Albedo swore revenge on them. AF45 Albedo.png|Albedo in "The Final Battle" albedodiamond.PNG|Albedo as Diamondhead albedoswamp.PNG|Albedo as Swampfire albedospider.PNG|Albedo as Spidermonkey albedorath.PNG|Albedo as Rath albedohumung.PNG|Albedo as Humungousaur Ultimate Humongousaur 1.jpg|Albedo as "Ultimate Humungosaur" In The Final Battle, Albedo escaped from prison with the help of Vilgax, and stole the Ultimatrix, a more powerful but incomplete version of the Omnitrix, from Azmuth. Using pieces from his broken fake Omnitrix and tools given by Vilgax, he successfully completed the Ultimatrix and tried to use it in order to turn back to his Galvan form. However, the Ultimatrix was still linked to Ben's Omnitrix, still causing him to be trapped in his form. Vilgax then offered him an alliance, promising he would let him get Ben's Omnitrix. Though not really trusting him, Albedo accepted and helped him. Despite the alliance being a success, Vilgax quickly double-crossed Albedo and made him his prisoner, using an army of Humungousaurs which tired Albedo as Ultimate Humungousaur out. After the Omnitrix was destroyed, Ben freed Albedo and forced him to hand over the Ultimatrix by triggering the self-destruct command. Though the ship then crashed in Earth's ocean, Albedo was confirmed by Dwayne McDuffie to have escaped in time off-screen. Ben 10: Ultimate Alien When Kevin and Gwen put in the keys for Alien X's transformation in ''The Forge of Creation'', Ben states they did it so Albedo wouldn't get access to it if he took the Ultimatrix back or if there is a duplicate or something similar insync to it. He also wished to avoid accidentally transforming into Alien X In ''Ben 10,000 Returns'', Paradox states there is an alternate timeline where Albedo turned into Alien X and stayed trapped as Alien X for nearly a year. It is confirmed that we will learn about Albedo's past eventually. See here. In Double or Nothing, Albedo re-appears for the first time since Alien Force.In this episode,it is revealed ever since Vilgax's ship blew up,Albedo has been running 'show buiss' and playing the role Ben Tennyson in his live action show,'Ben 10:Live',where three of Ben's top most popular aliens,Swampfire,Humongosaur,and Bigchill,are played by other aliens from outerspace.After Albedo sets a soundwave-bomb on the ground at one part,Ben says for Kevin and Gwen to 'deal with the bomb',while he goes after Albedo.Albedo supposedly 'turns into' aliens,witch are revealed to be fake look alike's from outerspace.Then,when Ben battles all three of them,it is revealed they arent Albedo.After a 'little talk' with Albedo,telling him to never again do Ben 10:Live,They are about to leave,but the alien playing Humongosaur comes and lies to the companions,saying Albedo was making a Dooms-day Bomb.Ben,Gwen,and Kevin run to stop him,and they start talking.Gwen wonders why Albedo would make a D-day bomb and blow up the planet,when he had no way of getting off the planet himself. They talk more,but Ben is annoyed and turns into NRG and blows a hole in the wall. They see Albedo wearing a large Omnitrix signal on his chest,and he tells his fake aliens to get them.Ben defeats swampfire,and Gwen and Kevin defeat Bigchill.Then,Humongosaur comes and trys to defeat Ben,but fails.Ben goes after Albedo,still thinking hes making a D-Day Bomb.When Albedo is on the 'bomb',the whole theatre suddenly blows up and Albedo as a galvan is finnally revealed for the first time ever. This is the part where it is revealed that it wasnt a D-Day Bomb Albedo made,and that it was a bomb that was suppost to turn him to normal.Albedo swore he wouldnt 'throw things at ben like a turkey' anymore,intill of course he turns into Albedo. Albedo gets furios,and accuses Ben of causing this.Humongosaur trys to take the blame,but Albedo doesnt listen and still blames Ben. Albedo shapshifts into Rath,and trys to fight Ben. Ben turns into Echo Echo, and fights back with a disadvantidge. When Albedo pins Echo Echo down ,Ben turns into Ultimate Echo Echo, witch sends soundwaves at Albedo. This causes Albedo to turn back to his ben 10-form again,and Humongosaur said the aliens only came to make friends,and that Humongosaur took you here so they could keep Albedo as a friend. Ben says that they can have him as mutch as they want, but hell be angry when he wakes up. Aliens Used Inferior Copy Omnitrix *Negative Humungousaur *Negative Big Chill *Negative Jetray *Negative Goop *Negative Echo Echo *Negative Spidermonkey Negative Omnitrix (Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks) *Negative Goop *Negative Jetray *Negative Swampfire *Negative Humungousaur *Negative Echo Echo (DS only) *Negative Spidermonkey (DS only) *Negative Brainstorm (DS only) *Negative Big Chill (DS only) *Negative Chromastone (DS only) *Negative Upchuck (DS only) Ultimatrix *Negative Diamondhead *Negative Swampfire *Negative Spidermonkey *Negative Rath *Negative Humungousaur *Negative Ultimate Humungousaur *Negative Grey Matter (natural form) Unknown Device *Evil Way Big Note: When Albedo lands on the moon and turns back into his human form, he is seen holding a small device. 'Video Games' Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks * 600px-13964-albedo ben copy-640x.jpg|Albedo in "Vilgax Attacks" Evil Way Big.jpg|Albedo (Evil Way Big) in "Cosmic Destruction" Albedo appears as a boss on MorOtesi and tricking Cooper into making an energy core from Taedenite. Also, if you look carefully, all of his aliens' eyes and Omnitrix symbol are red. In the DS version, after you defeat him, he attempts to use Alien X, but gets locked in argument with Serena and Bellicus. After the game is beaten, there is a cut scene where he is attempting to leave Alien X while Bellicus and Serena bring up an old argument. Once you beat him on Hero Mode he becomes an alternate skin in the DS version of the game. Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction *Albedo returns as the main antagonist, where he has a To'kustar form, and threatens to destroy the Earth in a cosmic storm if Ben didn't give him the Potis Altiare. He hires many of Ben's foes to stop him from obtaining it that would help stop him and formed an alliance with Psyphon. He then battled Ben in Japan, and tossed Humungousaur into the river, who resurfaced as Way Big using the Potis Altiare, to enhanced Way Big's powers to fight him. He then blasted Albedo to the moon, where he shrinks and reverts back and exclaimed his frustration with the lines: "Curse you Ben Tennyson!!! I spent a year and a day alone in that Cosmic Storm, incubating the one single molecule of To'kustar DNA I managed to salvage back when you blew up the Omnitrix and left me for dead! Now I'm on this dusty rock, in this disgusting form again. And there are no chili fries! Things can't possibly get any worse." Only for things to get ironically worse when Lu gets revenge for when Albedo destroyed the outpost earlier in the game. Appearances Ben 10: Alien Force *''Good Copy, Bad Copy'' *''The Final Battle: Part 1'' *''The Final Battle: Part 2'' Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *''Double or Nothing'' Toys *4" Albedo; packaging reads "Albedo Ben" (Alien Force) *4" Albedo (Ultimate Alien) Trivia *He is another villain Ben has not defeated alone. The others are Psyphon, Sunder, and Aggregor. *In Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction, Albedo somehow survives on the moon with no oxygen. *In Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction, Albedo is responsible for the destruction of a planet along with the primative bacteria living on it. According to Psyphon, humans may have discovered the life if Albedo not destroyed it. *In Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction, Albedo reveals that he does not consider Pluto a planet, apparently agreeing with the International Astronomical Union's classification of Pluto. *Unlike Ben, Albedo does not shout the names of the aliens when he transforms into them. Although in The Final Battle: Part 1 he did say "Meet, Ultimate Humungousaur." *On a interesting note in Albedo's first appearance he appeared as Humungousaur, and his first and only seen Ultimate transformation seen was Ultimate Humungousaur. *Just like Ben, Albedo likes chili fries, but not because of Ben's DNA. According to Dwayne McDuffie, Albedo is just blaming it on Ben. *When Albedo lies, his left eye twitches, just like Ben. Kevin seems to be the only one to have noticed this. *The Albedo toy and Albedo in The Final Battle'' and Vilgax Attacks wear a black shirt even though the Omnitrix damaged his form in ''Good Copy Bad Copy, turning his shirt into white. * Unlike Azmuth, who didn't fare so well with it, Albedo showed remarkable skill with the Omnitrix and its aliens. He was more than a match for Ben when both were transformed and was able to defeat both Kevin and Gwen. However, it should be noted that Azmuth's only fight using the Omnitrix was against Vilgax, someone more powerful then Kevin and Gwen (though, as Ultimate Humungousaur, Vilgax did not attempt a direct assault when he betrayed him like he did with most other characters he made alliances with, probably because of how easily he beat Ben compared to how much dificulty Vilgax had). *Albedo has never actually lost to Ben in a fight, except in his video game appearances. *Albedo's true form has never been seen. *In The Final Battle, ''when the Omnitrix was destroyed, Kevin revert to normal, Albedo didn't revert to his Galvan form because it wasn't the Omnitrix keeping him that was, it's Azmuth as revealed by Dwayne. Likely as punishment for his arrogant act of rebellion, making a second Omnitrix which is dangerous. *In "Double Negative" (the second chapter book), Albedo doesn't like smoothies. He says a peanut butter seaweed smoothie, one of Ben's favorites, tastes like feet. *The term Albedo is the name for the alchemical affect of something whitening, (Along with other terms like Rubedo for Reddening, Nigredo for Blackening, and Citrinitas for Yellowing). Though the name meant nothing to Albedo at first, upon being stuck in a negative image of Ben, he was left with white hair, now a reference to his name. *Albedo's Omnitrix is seen on his right wrist in the picture above, though it is on his left wrist in the series. *In Fusion Fall, Albedo has a green Omnitrix instead of a red Omnitrix. *While fighting Albedo in the game ''Vilgax Attacks, he always seems to exclude one move out of his alien's movesets. *Albedo cannot use Alien X because it's DNA was locked out and not in the active list. Which is ironic since Paradox mentions a world where Albedo has been trapped motionless in Alien X for nearly a year as mentioned in Ben 10,000 Returns. But in a way, the Security System saved him from that terrible fate of constant arguing with Bellicus and Serena for nearly a year. *It was said by Paradox that there was a time cross where Albedo once turned into Alien X and was stuck as him for a year. He was possibly referring to the Vilgax Attacks video game. * Animation error: In the episode The Final Battle: Part 1, when Ben goes to Albedo's hideout, Albedo is wearing a red Omnitrix instead of the Ultimatrix. Interestingly, the Fusion Ben 10 in FusionFall, the Cartoon Network online flash game, also has a Red Omnitrix. * Albedo is similar to Zak Monday (Negative of Zak Saturday from The Secret Saturdays ). * In Secret of the Omnitrix Pop-up Version, it is stated that Azmuth had other Galvans help him make the Omnitrix. This is likely a reference to Albedo. * Albedo's actual age is unknown, but Dwayne said that he is at least a few hundred of years old. Also according to Dwayne, he is a young adult for a Galvan. * Albedo's shirt constantly changes color. In Good Copy, Bad Copy, Albedo's shirt was white. In the Final Battle, Vilgax Attacks, and on the action figure, though, his shirt is black. In Fusionfall, his shirt seems to be grey. In Cosmic Destruction, it becomes white again then becomes black on Cosmic Destruction DS. * Being the opposite of Ben, Albedo's assumed identity could be known as Negative Ben (a play on Negative 10). The Comcast description of The Final Battle's first one-part airing called Albedo "Negative Ben." * Albedo is also another word for reflection coefficient, ''which is reflecting power of a surface. * In the game Fusion Fall Albedo's Omnitrix is green. * Out of all the Omnitrix and Ultimatrix wearers, Albedo is the only one whose aliens have a transformation sequence, besides Ben. * It is strange that Albedo survived the explosion unharmed from ''The Final Battle: Part 2, ''seeing that Vilgax was hurt severely. * In ''Double or Nothing, Albedo hinted that he was only mad at Ben for entrapping him in his form, stating that he never wanted to see him or his backwater planet again. In Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction, Albedo held such a grudge that he would destroy Earth. However, the game was non-canon. See Also *Evil Way Big (Albedo form in ''Cosmic Destruction'') *Albedo Gallery es:Albedo Category:Villains Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Wielders Category:Male Aliens Category:Ultimatrix Wielders Category:Null Void Prisoners Category:Characters Category:Human/Alien Hybrids Category:Secondary Characters Category:Main Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Male Villains Category:Humans Category:Human Males Category:Male Characters Category:Male Aliens Category:Archenemies Category:Males Category:Characters Category:High Intelligence Aliens Category:Criminals Category:Human Villains Category:Aliens Category:Null Void Prisoners Category:Scientist